Kyasu
Kyasu is a Seraphim of the Arch Angel rank Appearance Kyasu, also called “Failed Justice” is a thief and assassin. He is called such because justice has never caught him. Kyasu is a lover of all things with a sharp edge, blades, arrows, darts, anything that he can use to accomplish his mission. As such he wears a nearly skin tight black suit with slightly looser pants. At either hip there is a long knife, 16 inch blade, which are his main weapons. Kyasu also wears bracers, both left and right. On the left bracer there is a small crossbow, bolts for which are carried behind his right hip in a small quiver holding about 20 bolts. Above each shoulder there are the hilts of two shorter throwing blades, 8 inches of blade. Kyasu also wears a vest that is covered in blades. No less than 10 blades can be seen sheathed across his chest and abdomen. Others are worn on a sheathe in the small of his back, these are Kyasu’s smallest knives, but these 8 are those that he tends to use in surprise attacks. Personality Kysau is generally a quiet man. Normally wearing a very serious expression he tends to blend into the background of an environment and is usually unnoticed until he wants to be. Releases First release: Dart of the assassin. Allows Kyasu to solidify his reiatsu along the edge of any weapon he wields. This solidified Reiatsu makes the weapons strong enough to withstand fighting a weapon such as a Zanpakuto without breaking. It also serves to “infect” an opponent and acts as a poison which slowly eats away at the edges of any wound it creates for 2 turns. If an opponent has a poison effect active and is struck again the extra reiatsu in the area resets the timer for the original strike as well. Release 2 Bain of Justice In this release Kyasu is surrounded by a solid layer of his reiatsu which moves with him but doesn’t provide any protection such as armor would. Anyone that comes into contact with this layer of reiatsu is poisoned as if they had been struck by the edge of one of Kyasu’s weapons. This release lowers the cooldown for “Bolt of the Assassin” to 6 turns. Techniques For: Available in Dart of the Assassin Name: Blade of the assassin Type: offensive, defensive, passive Cost: minimal Associated Stat(s): Reiatsu/Seijuu (Rei is much more important to this ability) Range: Variable Description: This ability is used when Kyasu creates the reiatsu edge on his weapons. It effects every blade in his possession at once, effectively covering his blades in poison. Maintaining the poison is very easy. Anyone with 4 more Reiatsu than Kyasu is only effected by the poison for 1 turn, anyone with 6 or more is not at all. For: Available in Dart of the Assassin Name: Bolt of the assassin Type: offensive Cost: moderate 10 turn cooldown Associated Stat(s): Reiatsu/Seijuu (Rei is much more important to this ability) Range: Mid to Long (Accuracy suffers at range greater than 50 meters) Description: Kyasu pulls back the string on the small crossbow on his left wrist and condenses his reiatsu into a bolt which he can fire at opponents. If the reiatsu used is green it contains the poison that surrounds his blades, but Kyasu can also use black reiatsu which produces a much more potent poison. The black poison applies damage to an opponent for 4 turns and completely disables them for one, but can only be fired once every 10 turns. Anyone with 6 reiatsu more than Kyasu is poisoned as if they had the full effect of the weaker poison. Anyone with 8 more is only effected for 1 turn. Anyone with 10 or more is not affected by the poison, only the physical damage from the attack. For: Available in Bain of Justice Name: Escape Justice. Type: Escape Cost: High. Must be charged for one turn before use, character can move while charging but may not shunpo or attack Associated Stat(s): Reiatsu/Hoho Range: 25 meters for shockwave, extreme range for actual escape Description: Kyasu charges the reiatsu that is covering him for one full turn at the end of which it explodes out from him with great force throwing back anyone within 25 meters and creating an opening which Kyasu can use to finish off an opponent or use to escape capture if necessary. For: Available in Bain of Justice Name: Kussetsu Type: Active/Passive Cost: Moderate or 2 Refraction Cores Associated Stat(s): 80% of Rei Range: Short, 25 meters Description: --Active: Kyasu plunges his blade into the ground causing spikes of glass Reiatsu to emerge from the ground at target position. The glass will remain as long as Kyasu's blade remains in the ground. Kyasu can also plunge his Zanpakuto straight down to cause a circle of glass shards to emerge around him. (The material of the surface the Zanpakuto is plunged into does not effect whether this ability can be cast.) --Passive: Whenever Kyasu blocks an attack with his Zanpakuto OR with Sheruta he gains 1 refraction core which is stored in one of the 3 holes in his Zanpakuto. Refraction cores can be used to cast some abilities for free. Kyasu can store a max of 3 cores at once. Name: Sheruta Type: Active Cost: Moderate Associated Stat(s): 80% of Rei Range: Immediate area around the blade Description: Kyasu calls the name of this ability to form an amber colored translucent energy shield. The shield can take basic forms such as a flat plane, a wall, or a dome. Sheruta can effectively block the negative effects of any type of attack. Name: Shokan Type: Active Cost: Low Associated Stat(s): Sei Range: 25 meters Description: Fainarugado phases out of existance and returns to Kyasu's hand when this ability is called Statistics Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum Category:Inactive